


cp点题系列之五——特兰，悟空X殿下

by luowuyingxue



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luowuyingxue/pseuds/luowuyingxue
Summary: 架空，黑历史开车系列之一，是学生X教师的套路 特兰，悟空X殿下





	cp点题系列之五——特兰，悟空X殿下

男人软软的躺在他的身下，他们四肢相互缠绕，仿佛藤萝。他听到他的喘息，“我要”他只能听到这两个字。他抚摸亲吻他的所有，就连男人的私处都没有放过。他喜欢看男人因为兴奋而红润的脸颊，以及他咬着唇忍忍的样子。哦，他实在是不能把持自己的欲望，他撑开男人的双腿，压入其中。大力抽送着自己的欲望，男人的眼中闪着泪光，然后他求他来得更猛烈些。哦，这极乐的彼岸。他，高潮了。  
悟空醒了过来，他发现自己的某处一片潮湿。Oh，shit！刚才只是一场梦，他已经记不清这到底是他多少次的春梦了。  
每个人都认为这个高高的阳光样子的男孩，单纯的像一张白纸。只有他自己才清楚自己的欲望，自从遇到那个男人，他的老师贝吉塔。他想的爱情就是这样，只需要一个瞬间的沉沦。他第一眼见到走进教室的贝吉塔，悟空就知道，这个男人注定是他的万劫不复。  
他无数次想过自己的手游走在他的身上，他将他压在身下，任凭自己的爱抚与侵略。哦，不要！只是想着这些画面，悟空的欲望再次蠢蠢欲动。不行，他一定要将他占为己有，哪怕只有一次也好。  
悟空找到了特兰克斯，这是他的死党，是他唯一可以露出真我的朋友。他们一拍即合，因为，贝吉塔也是特兰克斯的梦魇。  
特兰查出贝吉塔这个学期所上的课程，他和悟空会准时出现在有贝吉塔的教室。无论男、女教师都好，对于成绩优异课堂表现良好的学生，自然会多关注一些。然后他们自然出入贝吉塔的办公室，有时代替他去给低年级的上课，有时他们一起吃饭。这很好，他们的发展很让悟空和特兰高兴。贝吉塔信任他们。  
这个学期结束，贝吉塔请他们俩喝酒，毕竟自己的教学得到几乎满分的好评，这对于一个新教师来说，的确不错。贝吉塔知道自己的教学水平，除此之外，悟空和特兰的作用不小。  
“能行吗？”悟空看着特兰  
“放心，这是我从自家医院里面拿出来的，放心，绝对效果不错。”  
然后，自然发展得很顺利，他们在酒中下了药，贝吉塔被麻醉，他们俩将他安置在特兰的一家小别墅内。  
贝吉塔终于清醒，有些头疼，他想挪动身体，却发现双眼上的束缚，以及四肢扯动响起的锁链声。  
“老师，您醒了。”这是特兰的声音。  
“你们…”  
“老师放心，我们自然不会伤害您一丝一毫。只是，您本人让我们欲火焚身”  
有人舔了舔贝吉塔的唇，他们不必再说下去，贝吉塔知道，他无处可逃。他知道他们两即将对自己的所作所为。他只是没想到，自己精明一生，居然栽到自己的两个学生手中。他想咒骂，却被戴上了口塞，现在他只能发出类似于“唔，嗯”的呻吟。他想挣扎，身体却因药物的残留而无力反抗。  
“我们会让您很舒服的”悟空说，轻轻咬了咬他的喉结。  
身体似乎更加敏感，是因为被束缚了双眼而引起的反应，还是药物的作用，亦还是说，男人内心深处有想要被人推倒的无意识。  
他们的吻落下的轻柔，他们并没有急着进入他。贝吉塔只希望这场噩梦可以早些醒来。  
“嗯…唔…嗯…”他无法控制自己，如果不是口塞，贝吉塔想不出自己还会叫出何等的羞耻。他从来没想到，男人的抚摸也会点燃自己的欲望。他猛地一震，不知是谁的欲望摩擦着自己胸前的某颗乳头，而另一个人应该是跪在他被迫张开的双腿间，用他的欲望与自己的交合。  
天呀，不要！可是他无能为力，只能保持着被人侵犯的姿态躺在那里。幸好，他看不到，否则，单凭这幅被强暴的姿态，足可以让他心碎而亡。  
思维在进行着最后的抵抗，只是他的身体比他的思想更加忠实于本性。他在摇摆着身躯，似乎想要的更多。是的，现在，他想得到更多。私处被人含在口中的瞬间，他再次呻吟。他抬起臀部，他要得到更多的安慰。这具还不经人发掘的身躯，似乎有太多的秘密诱惑着探寻者。  
他们高潮了，浊白的液体洒落在贝吉塔的胴体，他在极力调整自己的呼吸。他希望这是一种结束，只是他想的太简单了。涂了润滑剂的手指慢慢塞进他的私处。  
“唔…”这种刺激引起的震动，贝吉塔想要拱起身体，他尽力躲避。这时他才知道，对于自己的强暴才刚刚开始。  
“老师，还算您的身体更加忠实一些。看这里，在吸我的手指，老师，您真的是在索取更多。”年轻人蛊惑的声音响在耳畔，贝吉塔已经分不清这语气中的是嘲笑还是诱惑。是的，他想要得到更多，只是，他的身份是被施暴者，难道人类天生的体内都含有受虐因子。  
贝吉塔的腰下塞了枕头，有蠢蠢欲动的异物抵在刚刚扩张的地方，他抓住贝吉塔的双腿，缓缓进入。虽然是经过扩张，但那里依旧显得紧闭，贝吉塔感到有泪水流出潮湿了眼睛上的束缚。是的，那是一种从未经历过的疼痛。  
“放松，老师，要不我们都会很难受的”少年这样说。一边缓缓进入，一边安抚着男人的欲望。少年的动作很轻柔，但是还是无意中弄伤了男人，是的，有鲜血一滴一滴坠落，白色的床单上几滴血迹，鲜红而刺眼。这怵目惊心的画面表明，这一切都是正在进行的现实而绝非梦境。  
贝吉塔被换了一种口塞，以便另一位少年可以将自身的欲望塞入他的口中。  
这是两位少年梦中出现过的无数次画面，今天他们终于将其现实化。  
无力挣扎的贝吉塔，真希望现在能够晕厥，只是他不清楚，自己已经被注射了防晕厥的药物，所以他只能清晰地经受这一切发生的事实。少年的动作并非猛烈，或许是他们怕伤到自己。这个时候还在为他们开脱，男人想自己真应该去看看医生了。可是，他不能不承认，痛苦与快乐并存，是的，很多时候他会忘记痛苦，被欢愉包围的感觉真的很好。可是，被束缚的四肢时刻表明，自己正在经受一场侵犯。人都是矛盾的，谁都无法拒绝，成为矛盾的人。  
不知道是多少时间过去，男人终于陷入黑暗的行囊。可以暂时逃避伤害。  
少年监禁男人三个昼夜，最后一次瘫软在他身上。两个人开始为他洗澡，手指一丝一缕的勾勒着他的轮廓，似乎要将他深深铭记的样子。三天，仿佛一个世纪的漫长。如同一种新生。是的，对他们来说，是一种新生。一种解开了心魔的重生。  
悟空看着特兰将特制的药物缓慢注射到贝吉塔体内，对两个人来说他们会记得与这个男人的一点一滴，而对这个男人来说，药物会消除这三天的所有记忆。于是，这是一种很好的结局，两不相伤，他会忘记，在他眼中他们都是好学生，是将醉酒的老师送回家的好孩子。这一切，已经足够。  
两个人将沉睡的贝吉塔送回他的住宅，离开之前，最后一次亲吻了他的唇。


End file.
